My meister and my weapon
by The Black Cherry Tree
Summary: Okay, this story will follow two of my OCs... their names are Kat and Cydeny and they came to Death City to kill a witch. What's up with these two, and what is the secret they are hiding? T for very strong language


"Are you kidding me?! I thought I was just supposed to be a meister, not a meister and a weapon! And what about you?! You're gonna get freakin' killed with this identity! Lord Death is so going to pay!" The short haired brunette threw her hands up in the air and was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. The girl across from her threw up her hoodie and stepped under the roof of an apartment complex. "Kat, what are you-"rain started pouring down on the girl. "Damn and I thought Death City was supposed to be a DESERT!" The girl screamed out the last word. She quickly joined her friend under the roof.

~To Soul and Maka~

"I can't believe it started raining so soon, I hope the food won't get wet," the ash haired meister, Maka, walked down the sidewalk with her weapon, Soul. They had remembered to take an umbrella; the forecast said there will be showers.

"Yeah," the albino had one of his headphones in, listening to some dark jazz. He peered closer to their apartment and he saw two figures. As they got closer, he could hear one of them.

"You know what! Fuck it! Why are you being so silent, I can't even read your moves! What are you thinking? This isn't you!" The one yelling had short light brown hair, she was wearing blue jeans with a red shirt with a black vest; on the vest had the symbol of Lord Death. The one next to her had her hood up, so you couldn't see her hair. She wore a black hoodie that covered up her shirt. She also wore black combat boots with black skinny jeans. Her expression was blank and she seemed to be staring at nothing.

"Oh, do you see them Soul? They seem to be lost, maybe we should help them," she tugged at his jacket.

"Yeah, that'll be cool," he smiled at her. They began to walk fast and soon they were close enough to them.

"Hey, are you lost?" Maka walked up to the one with her hands in the air.

"Oh My God! People!" She then hugged Maka and smiled at her. "We are lost, can you help us?"

"Sure, but let's go inside so you guys can get dry," she smiled back at her and then to the other girl.

"Alright! Come on, Kat!" The other girl looked Kat. She just nodded and walked up with the other girl. "By the way, I'm Cydeny and this is Kat."

"Alright, I'm Maka and this is my weapon partner Soul."

"Cool, we're meisters and weapons too!"

~In Soul and Maka's Apartment~

"You're a meister and weapon partners? Who's the meister and who's the weapon?" Maka placed some tea on the coffee table for their guests. Maka and Cydeny had been talking about everything while Kat hadn't said one thing.

Kat and Cydeny looked at each other, "Well," Cydeny rubbed the back of her head, "would you believe me if I said both?"

Maka and Soul just stared at the two, sure this pair was different from the start but… what?

"Y- you're both meisters and weapons?" Soul looked at the other girl, Kat, and she seemed to be totally bored.

"Yeah, I'm a scythe and so is Kat, we're siblings and-" Cydeny stopped talking and stared at Kat, she was taking off her hoodie. She stood up and looked at Cydeny with her hoodie in her hands. "Oh, Kat wants to know where she could put her hoodie up to dry."

"Oh, well she can hang it up in the bathroom," Maka smiled at the other girl, but she just gave off a bored expression. "And if you like, you can take a shower, the towels are already in the bathroom. First door to the right."

She walked off to the bathroom, she entered and locked the door behind her.

"Sorry about Kat, she never talks around new people, just give her time, she'll then be talking up a storm," Cydeny grabbed the tea in front of her; it was cold, the way she liked it.

Maka glanced towards the bathroom, and smiled. "Can't wait." 

~In The Bathroom~

Kat locked the door and put her jacket down on the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was skinny, she had no muscle whatsoever. And yet she was the one to this strong? She patted her head to see if anything would come up. Nothing. Although she knew what type she was, because the world was so predictable. She sighed; she really needed to work on facial expressions. She looked like a blank piece of paper. No need worrying about the past, now to take a shower.

~10 minutes later~

"So, what brought you two to Death City?" Soul slouched on the couch next to Cydeny.

"Well, Lord Death asked us here to kill a witch," Cydeny said is a very serious tone. "Her name is Rattika, she's a rat witch. He told us to go to someone with the power to sense souls; do you know anyone like that?"

Soul and Maka stared at her with open eyes. These two were after a witch?! "Uh, yeah, I can sense souls," Maka pointed to herself and chuckled a little.

"That's great! Once Kat gets out here…" speak of the devil, the girl walked out of the bathroom with a bath towel on. "Oh, I guess Kat needs some clothes?"

"Oh, Kat, you can borrow some of mine," Maka stood up and walked to her room, she followed suit. Soul his head down the whole time, but only Cydeny seemed to notice.

As they heard the door was shut she spoke up, "yo, Soul, you better clean up that nosebleed before Maka sees you, besides you really like Maka huh?"

His face went bright red, "what gives you that idea?"

"Dude, you wouldn't be blushing that hard is you didn't like her," she chuckled, "damn, you're predictable."

~In Maka's Room~

"Here, wear this," she threw some clothes at her. It was a black off the shoulder shirt, a white mini skirt, black laced leggings, and a red vest. "How do you like it?" Maka turned around and she was already dressed!? Kat, at a better view, had long dark brunette hair and thick glasses. She probably would look weak, but her glare and stance made her intimidating. "Wells, let's go back out," Maka opened the door and lead Kat to the living room.

"Wow! Maka, how'd you get her to dress like that?!" Cydeny stood up and walked around her weapon/meister.

"I just gave her some clothes to wear, she didn't complain," she looked confused. "Does Kat not dress like this?"

"Yeah, hey Kat, are you becoming more girly?" She stuck her tongue at her. She growled in return, not pleased with her meister/weapons actions.

"Well, how about we talk about this witch," Soul entered the conversation.

~Later~

"So this witch's name is Rattika, and you are the only two to stop her?" Soul leaned on the wall next to the door.

"Yeah, Maka, can you see if there are any abnormal souls in Death City?" Cydeny turned her attention to Maka, who was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, sure," Maka glanced at Kat; she was staring out the window for about twenty minutes. She closed her eyes and started using her Soul Perception. "There is one soul that seems to give off abnormal pressure…"

"How close is it?" The worried girl placed her hands on her lap.

"Close."

Suddenly, the windows of the apartment burst in. Outside was a girl with gray hair that only went past her neck. She wore a black hat with two red dots near the rim, the dress she wore was long sleeved red and gray that only went mid-thigh.

"Soul, transformed!" Maka yelled.

"Yeah," he then transformed in to his scythe form. Maka grabbed him gracefully and jumped out of the shattered window.

"Kat, us to-" She turned around to see her partner shocked. "Kat?"

Her face spoke for her, she was scared, her eyes where wide, her lips quivered, tears then started to fall from her eyes.

"Kat, it'll never happen again, you never have to be that way again," her meister grabbed her by her shoulders. "This witch, her soul wavelength will make sure that'll never happen again, got me?"

She nodded her body than gave off black smoke. Her body began to transform into the form of a scythe.

~Outside~

"Hello, my name is-"

"Witch! Your soul is mine!" Soul's reflection showed through the blade.

"Soul, the witch's soul is for Cydeny and Kat," Maka stated flatly.

"Ooh~! You two know Kat? How is she?" The witch clapped her hands together. "How is my little-?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SLUT!" Cydeny screamed, she pointed her finger at the witch.

"How rude, and is this how you greet a friend?" Rattika pouted, "and why can't I finshed my senten-"

Soon a blade came up to the woman's neck. Before it could finish the job, the witch ran, or should I say scurried away?

"Nice blade, so this is Kat's transformed side?" Rattika commented.

The blade was as dark as night. Three blades were attached from the staff, two large ones were attached to the head, and a small one occupied the bottom. The staff had an interesting design on it. It had white accents; it seemed to be telling a story.

"Very pretty, and you soul wavelength is nothing to kid about," truly, Cydeny's soul covered about have the street, while Kat's engulfed about the whole block. "But, I know your secret, if I separate you from your partner, you'll turn in to your other form!"


End file.
